


It Must Be Love

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: Spoilers: Set after the end of series 1Summary: Ianto has a revelation in the night ...A/N: Madness are to blame for this, they excited the bunnies and muses …





	It Must Be Love

I never thought I'd miss you  
Half as much as I do  
And I never thought I'd feel this way  
The way I feel  
About you

Ianto restlessly rolled over in the bed to be faced with the emptiness of the other side, He reached out with his hand and slid it over the cool sheet beneath his fingers and gave a small sigh. The bed seemed so empty these days, he wasn't used to that anymore. He was used to a warm body next to his, to arms holding and caressing him, to feel wanted.

Shifting onto his back he closed his eyes and tried again to sleep but the insomnia was doing it's thing again, keeping him awake and his brain whirling, wondering how Jack could just vanish on them … on him without a single word after all that had happened, after that kiss in front of the whole team. 

As soon as I wake Up   
Every night, every day  
I know that it's you I need  
To take the blues away

He knew that when he finally managed to drift off his dream would be the same as they had been for the past weeks. They would be about Jack, muddled images of how Jack left him, the video footage of the Plaza showing the blue box the Jack desperately clinging to the side as it vanished, taking his lover with it to who knows where along with memories of their times spent together.

Ianto knew he hadn't been himself at work, he knew he had been taking out his frustration on all his team mates and no, even though Owen had witnessed the kiss he was still winding his up about being Jacks 'part time shag'. But what did he know, he knew nothing of Ianto's feelings and there was no way he was going to admit to him just how he felt for Jack … And once he returned, all would be fine, and he was going to return.

It must be love, love, love  
It must be love, love, love  
Nothing more, nothing less  
Love is the best.

The End


End file.
